Silent Vengeance
by ADTLewis123
Summary: Jaden Tate, Panther Faunus, also known as the Jade Panther, has set out to become a huntsman after leaving the White Fang. However what he doesn't know, is that his blood plays a vital part in the war between Ozma and Salem.


**A/N - I do not own RWBY**

* * *

"C'mon guys, we all know that the Fang is too corrupt now." Blake said as she looked at Ilia and I. As of late, White Fang missions have been search & destroy rather than search & liberate. And while I didn't prefer either or, I knew how each of the girls felt about this topic.

"Blake you can't leave. We're getting closer to our goal." Ilia begged, not wanting Blake to leave.

"I can't stay here. It's too suffocating with Sienna and-"

"Adam." I stated, cutting her off.

"Yes, and Adam." Blake said, looking down.

"Look at me Blake." I said, lifting her chin up. I flashed a smile at her, hoping to cheer her up. "We'll support your decision no matter what it is-" I paused, seeing Ilia turn red and her hair turn blonde.

"Are you serious right now Jay!? You of all people should know how terrible humans are." After she said that she clamped over her mouth as Blake looked over in surprise.

"Last time I checked Ilia, this wasn't about me." I said, calmly enough to not draw any attention, but with enough venom to get the message across. "I'll leave you two to discuss this." I waved goodbye and walked away.

"Wait! Don't leave. Please" Illia said, getting progressively quieter but still allowing me to hear it. I honestly felt bad for her, she felt as if Blake and I were leaving her. I mean, I know Blake is, but i'm still unsure if i wanted to leave or not.

When I got to my house, I was greeted by my little half-brother. "Hi Jade!" he smiled as he ran up to me. 'Jade' was his nickname for me, mainly because my eyes are jade, but also because my full name is Jaden, so that helps. It's honestly hard to look at him, he's fair skinned with black hair and grey eyes. Even though he has the same panther ears as I do, he's still a product of those Atlas soldiers. But its not his fault.

"Hey, Cole." I said, pulling him into a hug. "Hey, where's mommy?" I asked him, wanting to speak to her. As I said that, a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hey mom." I flatly stated.

"Aw your no fun." My mom said, faking a pouty face. "Why were you out so late anyway?" she said, leaning into my face.

"I was out with Blake and Ilia." I spat, trying not to let her know what I was really doing. "Also, I'm leaving for beacon next week." I said, trying to change the topic.

"Oh." was all she said as tears began to form.

"B-b-but i'll be sure to visit as much as possible though, I promise." I flashed a thumbs up and a smile as I said this, causing her to wipe her tears and smile as well.

"Jaden." she stated with a serious face, catching my attention. No one ever used my full name unless it was serious. "Promise me you won't let people get under your skin."

"I promise I'll try." I said as I flashed a sad smile to her.

Before either one of us could say anything, we heard Cole snoring on the couch. We looked at each other and started laughing so hard we had to cover our mouths. After we calmed down, I told mom goodnight and went up to my room.

As I laid down, I thought about everything that happened. Between Blake wanting to leave and me getting mad at Ilia, it was just a lot to take in. Before I could continue to think, I heard a knock from my window. As I opened the window, I was tackled by a green and blue blur. I was greeted by green skin and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey Ilia." She began to tear up after I said her name. "What's the matter?" I asked, causing her to begin crying.

"I'm s-s-sorry for bringing your family up," she sobbed into my shirt. "I j-just don't want you to leave."

Instead of answering, I picked her up and put her in my bed. Ever since we were kids, she's always laid in my bed when she's been like this. After setting her down, I climbed in next to her and she clung to me, still crying.

"Ilia, it's honestly fine," I said as I stroked her ponytail. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. Is Blake still leaving?" Ilia continued to sob even more as she explained that Blake was adamant on leaving the Fang.

After an hour or so Ilia fell asleep in my bed, under the cover and everything. As I began to drift off to sleep, a half-awake Ilia tugged on my sleeve.

"What's up?" I asked, wondering why she woke up.

"Promise me…." she paused for a second and I could've sworn I saw her blushing. "Promise me, that you'll never leave." I sighed, and as I went to answer her I found she fell asleep again.

'Whew!' I thought, realizing that I got out of this conversation, for now. As I went to sleep, I pulled Ilia closer to me because she was shivering.

**TIMESKIP (A WEEK LATER)**

I rushed to the throne room as soon as I heard that Adam and Sienna requested my presence. I have been moved to a commander in the White Fang, and I think Adam didn't like that…. But who knows? I rushed into the throne room and quickly got down on one knee.

"Good evening, your highness." I greeted Sienna with my head bowed.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Jade Panther." Adam spat, as he literally spat on the ground next to me.

'Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, he's not worth it Jay.' I fought myself from trying to kill Adam.

"Is there anything specific you needed me for, or did you just bring me hear to spit at me?" I asked the pair. To which I received a boot to the jaw from Adam.

**"WHY THE FUCK DID BLAKE LEAVE!? WHERE DID SHE GO!?"** Adam yelled, continuously kicking me in the ribs. I began coughing up blood as a result. When I looked up at Adam, I gave him the most shit-eating grin I could conjure up at that moment. It must of worked, considering the fact that Adam cut me clear across my chest with his sword.

"Adam, that's enough." Sienna finally spoke. Adam reluctantly put away his sword at the order of Sienna as I stood up to face her. "A couple of days ago, Blake went rogue on a mission. We have reason to believe that you may know of her whereabouts." She explained how Blake left Adam on the mission.

"I assure you Sienna that I only knew she was leaving, however I do not know where she is going." I said, seeming to have satisfied Sienna with my answer.

"Very well, you may go." I walked out of the room with no problem, however as soon as I stumbled my way to the infirmary, I ran into to Ilia who was shocked, to say the least.

"What happened?" she asked, frantically inspecting my body. I only had a couple of seconds before I passed out, so i decided to tell her I was leaving.

"I'm….out." was all I said before I passed out onto Ilia.

When I reopened my eyes, I was in a void. _'Did I fucking die? That's wack if I did.'_ I began to think. Then I saw a purple-ish light begin to glow. Then the light spoke

_'You are the protector of the maidens, you are the Guardian.'_

_'What the fuck?'_ Who or what was this talking to me?

_'You have been chosen to protect the Maidens from the Queen of Grimm.'_

_'I'm pretty sure that i don't wanna fight anyone who's named the 'Queen of Grimm.''_

_'But it is your destiny, farewell Jaden.'_ And I began to wake up, for real this time. When I opened my eyes, Ilia ran over to my side.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Ilia asked, frantically checking over my body. Then, I realized we were in my house. Impressive.

"Yeah, I'm fine." As I said that, Ilia smacked the living hell out of me. "Fuck that hurt! Why?"

"Because you're leaving, and you promised me that you wouldn't leave!" She said as she began to constantly change from red and yellow, to blue and green.

"Ilia I'm sorry, but especially because they did that to me, I can't stay here anymore. I came here to unite both races, but we can't even seem to stop from hurting each other!" I shouted. I didn't me to end up scaring Ilia. I pinched the bridge of my nose in an effort to calm myself down. "I'm sorry Ilia, It just….pains me to see that this is what our efforts have turned to." I patted Ilia's head and began to pack.

As I was packing, she just watched me without saying a word. When I finished packing Ilia followed me down stairs without saying a word. When we ran into Cole he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Hey Jade, where are you and Illy going?" he asked with a questioning gaze.

"Illy is staying, but i'm going away." I said calmly to limit the extent of his crying, but it didn't help.

He ran and hugged me, crying into my pant leg. We stayed that way for a while until Ilia coughed to get our attention.

"You're going to miss your bullhead." She stated.

"Yeah yeah, gimme a sec to leave my mom a note." I replied, grabbing a pen and a paper. We went to drop off Cole at pre-school before we left.

When we got there, we dropped Cole off and said our goodbyes. However before we could leave, a familiar voice called out and made me flinch.

"Hey Jaden!" The only person who calls me that casually is….

"Hey CiCi!" Ilia said, finally gaining some form of emotion. Cindy is the daughter of Sienna Khan, so you can probably guess why I want to avoid her right now. As they were chatting, I tried to sneak away.

"Hey Ilia, where's Jaden going?" Cindy asked. I paused and turned around, only to be met by Ilia's malicious mile.

"Oh you didn't know?" Ilia continued to smile as she said this, "Jay's leaving town today." Cindy slowly turned and began tearing up.

"You're leaving me?" Cindy began sobbing, causing me to get flustered.

"I-I'm coming back though, I p-promise!" I stuttered out. Cindy turned to me and then began smiling, but not before giving me a nasty left hook.

"Yay! Jaden's coming back to visit me!" she yelled excitedly as I held my face in pain.

**-TIMESKIP-**

When Ilia and I got to the bullhead, we stopped and looked at it.

"Well, I'm really leaving aren't I?" I said, finally breaking the silence.

"You don't have to." Ilia silently responded. We looked at each other, and I really began to take in the beauty of her blue eyes. Even though they displayed sadness, they were still beautiful.

"IIia I…" I paused, peaking her curiosity. Instead of using words, I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

At first she froze up, but then soon melted into it. It was gentle, but that was all I needed. I saw her shocked expression and quickly apologized.

"Ah! I'm sorry Ilia! I didn't mean to, I just-"I stopped, hearing Ilia's laughter.

"Aren't you supposed to be the cool one?" she kept laughing. "Just don't forget about me ok?" she sternly said.

"I promise." I replied, "Also, I want you to have this." I took my yin and yang necklace that my father gave me and gave it to her. She tried to protest, however I just shushed her and put it in her hands. "Goodbye, Ilia."

"Bye, Jay" I hugged Ilia one last time, then got on the bullhead. I waved goodbye to Ilia as knew I wouldn't see her for a long while.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope you guys enjoyed the Beginning of Silent Vengeance. I want to apologize for the long wait for The Reverse Hero: Ricochet, as I usually try to keep it shorter than that, but updates will be inconsistent due to college applications and getting ready for the school year. Also, I'm stumped right now for ideas for the Class 1-A hangout. So this is my way of staying active on here.**

**Right now this is an OC x Harem story, with more focus on the story than the romance. Also, this will be a bit more interactive. To begin, who should Jay run into on his way to Beacon. Vote via Review. Also, if you have any comments/questions about either of my stories, don't hesitate to send a review. I will be posting my answers to your reviews at the beginning of the chapter of whichever book you comment on.**

**ADT, out**


End file.
